


Dr Holmes Builds a Creature

by orphan_account



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Musicals, Script based, frank n furter!sherlock, later chapters will be very explicit, rocky!john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly engaged Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper get a flat tyre when on their way to visit an old friend, Dr Scott.  Looking for help, they come across the home of Dr Sherlock Holmes, who's just a sweet transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania, just as he's about to unveil his creation.  Singing and dancing, horror, and sex (mostly sex) ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science Fiction Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really enjoyed writing the Sherlock/Sweeney Todd crossover, which is probably mostly due to the fact that I was writing from a script half the writing was already done for me -- the dialogue anyway. If any of you are interested in reading it, you can check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2794967 (not sure if that link will work; you may have to copy/paste it).
> 
> So after that success, I've decided to tackle Rocky Horror Picture Show, because I always envision Sherlock as Dr Frank N Furter, and John as Rocky, and yesterday when I was watching it again, I developed a whole casting of Sherlock characters into the show, and well -- I just had to write it then.
> 
> This fic will get pornographic in later chapters. (I'm assuming you all are comfortable enough with that if you're reading a fanfic of RHPS.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_Science fiction, double feature_  
_Doctor X will build a creature._  
_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_  
_Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_  
_Whoa Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_At the late night, double feature, picture show_

"Here they come!" someone called as the crowd of wedding attendees stood outside the church. They happily showered the newly wed couple in flower petals and confetti as the two came out of the chapel.

"Let's get a picture. Close together now," said the photographer. The bride and groom stepped forward in the centre, and their family stood around them. "The folks and then the grandparents. Yes, all the close family. Ahhh, hold that. Beautiful. And... smile!" he said as he snapped the photograph. "Congratulations!"

As the photographer moved out of their way, Dimmock, a young officer who worked with Lestrade, and the bridegroom, approached Greg, smiling. "I guess we finally did it, huh."

"I don't think there's any doubt about that," concurred Greg. "You and Betty have been almost inseparable since you met in Dr. Magnussen's refresher courses."

Dimmock smirked fondly, leaning in a bit. "Well to tell you the truth, Greg, that's the only reason I showed up in the first place," he chuckled.

Meanwhile, his new wife, Betty was standing at the top of the steps to the chapel, her back turned to a crowd of young women behind her. "Okay you guys, this is it!"

"Well Betty's going to throw the bouquet," remarked Dimmock.

With a swift toss over her head, Betty sent the bouquet through the air behind her. "I got it! I got it!" shouted Molly, jumping up and down excitedly with the bouquet in her hands.

"Hey big fella, looks like it could be your turn next, eh?" said Dimmock, smiling at Greg.

"Who knows," mused Lestrade, as a car pulled up for the newly-weds.

"Well, so long, see you Lestrade," he said, to Greg, and then turned to his new wife. "Guess we better get going now, Betty. Come on, hop in. See ya, Greg!" As they drove off, the crowd dispersed fairly quickly as well, and Greg and Molly were left alone in front of the chapel.

"Oh Gregory, wasn't it wonderful?" Molly crooned. "Didn't Betty look radiantly beautiful? I can't believe it. An hour ago she was just plain old Betty Munroe and now... now she's Mrs. Ralph Dimmock."

"Yes Molly, Ralph's a lucky guy," Greg agreed.

"Yes," Molly sighed.

"Uh, everyone knows that Betty is a wonderful little cook," Greg added thoughtfully. "Why Dimmock himself -- he'll be in line for a promotion in a year or two."

"Yes," Molly agreed. Things were bound to work out just wonderfully for the new couple.

"Hey, Molly," piped up Greg, interrupting her train of thought.

"Yes Greg?"

"I've got something to say."

"Uh-huh?"

"I really love the..." He paused, thinking of how to phrase it. "...skilful way... you beat the other girls... to the bride's bouquet."

"Oh, Greg."

_The river was deep but I swam it._  
_The future is ours so let's plan it._  
_So please, don't tell me to can it._  
_I've one thing to say and that's_

"Dammit, Molly, I love you," he professed, giving her a twirl where they stood in the graveyard outside the chapel. Molly swooned, and he took her by the hand, running back up the steps of the chapel.

_The road was long but I ran it._  
_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it._  
_If there's one fool for you then I am it._  
_I've one thing to say and that's_

"Dammit, Molly, I love you." They ran inside the chapel, and Greg got down on one knee.

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker._  
_There's three ways that love can grow._  
_That's good, bad, or mediocre._  
_Oh, M-O-L-L-Y, I love you so._

Molly gasped and eagerly took the ring, sliding it onto her finger, and twirling with glee.

_Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had._  
_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad_  
_That you met Mum and you know Dad._  
_I've one thing to say and that's_

"Greg, I'm mad for you too!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh Greg...

"Oh... dammit!"

"I'm mad..."

"Oh, Molly."

"For you."

"I love you too." Greg pressed a soft kiss onto her lips.

"There's one thing left to do!" they both said in synchronisation.

_And that's go see the man who began it._  
_When we met in his science exam - it_  
_Made me give you the eye and then panic._  
_Now I've one thing to say and that's_

"Dammit, Molly, I love you." He gave her another twirl, dancing up and down the pews with her. "Dammit, Molly."

"Oh Greg, I'm mad."

"Dammit, Molly."

They looked into each other's eyes, each seeing a spark of warmth and affection in the other's gaze.

"I love you."


	2. There's a Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landed with a flat tyre, Greg and Molly decide to head to that mysterious-looking castle a few miles back to see if they can borrow the phone. Perhaps it was a mistake...

I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey.

It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Greg Lestrade and his fiancee, Molly Hooper, two young, ordinary, healthy kids, left Sussex that late November evening, to visit a Dr. Charles Augustus Magnussen, ex-tutor, and now friend to both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving. It's true, also, that the spare tyre they were carrying was badly in need of some air, but, they being normal kids and, on a night out... well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening, were they?

On a night out...it was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time.

"Gosh, that's the third motorcycle that's passed us," remarked Molly as the couple drove through heavy rain. "They sure do take their lives in their hands, what with the weather and all."

"Yes, life's pretty cheap to that type," Greg said, a bit dismissively, concentrating on something else.

"Oh, what's the matter, darling?" Molly asked him.

Greg hummed in thought. "We must have taken the wrong fork a few miles back."

Molly furrowed her brow. "Oh, but where did that motorcyclist come from?

"Hmmm..." thought Greg. "Well I guess we'll just have to turn back." He turned the wheel around, but there was a loud noise, and the car lurched, and then stopped.

"Oh!" Molly jumped. "What was that bang?"

"We must have a blowout. Dammit!" Greg slammed his fists on the steering will. "I knew I should have gotten that spare tyre fixed. Well, you just stay here keep warm and I'll go for help."

"But where will you go in the middle of nowhere?" Molly questioned.

Greg thought for a moment. "Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone I could use."

"I'm going with you," Molly decided, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Oh, no, darling, there's no sense in both of us getting wet," contested her fiance.

"I'm coming with you! Besides, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman, and you might never come back again," she teased.

Greg chuckled softly and they got out of the car. He gave her his jacket to try to keep her dry. As they got closer to the castle, they could see the light more clearly.

_In the velvet darkness,_   
_Of the blackest night,_   
_Burning bright, there's a guiding star._   
_No matter what or who you are._

_There's a light_   
_Over at the Frankenstein place._   
_There's a light_   
_Burning in the fireplace_

_There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life._

_The darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming._   
_Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming_   
_Into my life. Into my life._

_I can see the flag fly_   
_I can see the rain_   
_Just the same, there has got to be_   
_Something better here for you and me._

And so, it seemed that fortune had smiled on Greg and Molly and that they had found the assistance that their plight required. 

Or had they?

**Author's Note:**

> damn I forgot how much of a bitch it is do do the html for song lyrics like this.
> 
> anyway, I have the SAT this weekend, and the AP US History exam next Friday but I'll probably update between now and then anyway, because I'm a piece of shit


End file.
